kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prospectors (Legends)
"How do you guys get anything done?" - Numbuh 86 "We manage." - Numbuh C4 The Prospectors were a group of Kids Next Door operatives who broke away from the normal rank and file nature of the KND, meeting on occasion to take part in dangerous missions. The Prospectors became infamous not only for their missions but also for their casualty rate, becoming known for the amount of deaths involved in their work. Legends Universe Before the formation of The Prospectors, the respective team members were wronged in various ways by the teen intelligence agency Leviathan. Members *Numbuh C4 (Carol Pariuhs): KND Moonbase. Prospector Leader. "The Perfectionist". *Numbuh 2030 (Nolan York): Sector Q. Prospector Tactician "The Escapist". *Numbuh 832 (Joshua Paddock): Sector N. Prospector Harpoon Specialist. "The Killer". *Numbuh 9-Lives (Violet McCleary): Sector F. Prospector Werecat. "The Activist". *Numbuh 5-10 (Vana Washington): Medical Brigade. Prospector Medical Officer. "The Punk". *Numbuh 49 (Thomas Tompkins): Prospector Cartographer. "The Observer". *Numbuh 94 (Terry Tompkins): Prospector Demolitions Expert. "The Noise Maker". *Numbuh C-130 (Stevie Rotorson): Prospector Pilot. "The Other". *Numbuh 72 (Roady Buster): Prospector Weapons Master. "The Tallest". *Numbuh UH-60 (William Knight): Prospector Pilot. "The Nutcase". *Numbuh 1/2 & 2/4 (Rack and Ruin): Prospector Twin Melee Combatants. "The Twins". *Numbuh 63 (Darius Flint): Prospector Tech Guy. "The Educated". *Numbuh 50 (Josie Cross): Prospector Pathfinder. "The Gamer". *Numbuh 26 (Griffith Volt): Prospector Outlier. "The Amnesiac". *Numbuh 242 (Isaac Souster): Prospector Maverick. "The Hero". *Numbuh 322 (Kayla Valera): Prospector Sniper. "The Survivor". Members: Late 2007 *Numbuh C4 (Carol Pariuhs): Prospector Leader. **Numbuh 1000 (Carmen Palmer): Prospector Stalker. **Numbuh 95 (Andre Heath): Prospector Stalker. *Numbuh 242 (Isaac Souster): Prospector Second in Command. **Numbuh 265 (Wade Lawson): Prospector Bodyguard. **Numbuh 622 (Mathias Deleon): Prospector Bodyguard. *Numbuh 582 (Lucas Gordon): Prospector Weapons Master. **Numbuh 615 (Theo Faulkner): Prospector Militant. **Numbuh 617 (Kia Bray): Prospector Militant. *Numbuh 217 (Rosa Trenet): Prospector Master Recruiter. **Numbuh 297 (Sera Wyatt): Prospector Recruiter. **Numbuh 298 (Jean Patel): Prospector Recruiter. *Numbuh 51 (Robert Cross): Prospector Master Pilot. **Numbuh 75 (Harold Smalls): Prospector Pilot. **Numbuh 87 (Jackson Hoover): Prospector Pilot. *Numbuh 928 (Anton Orlov): Prospector Master Huntsman. **Numbuh 404 (Dominic Salvatore): Prospector Huntsman. **Numbuh 152(Iris Dyer): Prospector Huntswoman. *Numbuh 31 (Jaden Hayes): Prospector Idealist/Recruit. *Numbuh 510 (Miranda Stratton): Prospector Surfer/Recruit. *Numbuh 98.6 (Garfield Schurr): Prospector Pyro Technician/Recruit. Galactic Prospectors During an incident revolving around the GKND, Numbuh 2030 assembled a team, ranging from all ages, in order to save Nigel Uno. *Numbuh 2030 (Nolan York): Galactic Prospector Leader. *Numbuh Triple 0 (Tabitha Strucker): High Functioning Autistic with Total Organic Battlefield Awareness. *Danika Anderson: Knife Wielding Shadow Traveler. *Malphas The Lesser (Tyrone Sage): Former Zealot, current repentant. *Mortus (Johnny Blitz): Sold his soul to Malladus, currently a fire breathing skeleton. *Wintergreen: Leader of Elfa Strike. "The Best at what he does." *Frankenstein: Frankenstein's Monster. Former Members *Numbuh 3:16 (Jonathan Smith): Sector B. Prospector Biblical Consultant. "The Priest". Deceased. *Numbuh 635 (Christian Castle): Prospector Surfer Dude. Spy for Numbuh Infinity.Vetoed out by Numbuh 2030. *Numbuh 741 (Jenna Deleon): Prospector Nature Girl. Spy for Numbuh Infinity. Vetoed out by Numbuh 2030. *Numbuh 2025 (Melissa Shaddock): Prospector Scientist. Joined in the second wave of Prospectors. Assigned a project by Numbuh C4 that ultimately burnt out most her higher brain functions. Despite keeping her intelligence, Melissa was barely able to take care of herself. Discharged by Numbuh C4 and involvement hidden. Trivia *Like most incarnations of The Prospectors, this team includes versions of Nolan York, Josh Puncture, and Carol Pariuhs. *Long time Prospector members Corey Sanderson (Numbuh 10.01) and D. Carmine (Numbuh 721) were originally included for the Legends Universe team line-up, only to have their membership vetoed by Numbuh C4. Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Legends Universe Category:Prospectors (Legends)